This invention relates to a lower body exercise device and in particular to a stationary device which has an upright structure which allows the user to perform pedaling routines while in a standing position. This features allows for a more overall lower body workout than provided by more conventional stationary lower body exercise devices such as cycles, treadmills, stair-stepper devices, and skiing or glider devices.
As may be seen, there already exists many variations of stationary upright lower body exercise devices. While these units offer a relatively good exercise, they all appear to be one dimensional. Most current cycling devices utilize a seat means, and those that do allow for pedaling in a standing position are not very easy to operate due to difficulties with the user keeping good balance. Current stair-stepper exercise devices and glider or skiing devices allow for very little rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. The stair-steppers allow for upward and downward motion in the user while glider or skiing devices allow for backward and forward motion in the user. Treadmills do provide for rotary motion in the hips and stomach, but forces act against the user only as the user steps on treadmill base. This new exercise device provides a force against the user during upward, downward, backward, and forward leg motion, and therefore much more rotary motion in the hip and stomach area. Given the fact that there are a vast number of exercise devices, in particular pedaling type devices, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a device which may be easily operated from a standing position. The standing position provides a greater overall lower body workout than other pedaling type devices.